Sensei, I love You
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Ichi-sensei… ini yang terakhir. Putuskan Rukia dan jadilah pacarku/ Ichigo Kurosaki. Baru tiga hari kau mengajar disini, kau sudah berani melakukan hal ini kepada muridmu sendiri! / KAU DIPECAT!
1. Chapter 1

Ternyata otak Shicchi tak pernah waras kalo buat fiction. Kali ini bagi yang mau nimpuk Shicchi silahkan sajjah deeehhh… -ojigi-. Karena fiction kali ini diluar dugaan Shicchi wkwkkwkwkwkwk -kabur-

Enjoyed yah…

Disclaimer

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Sensei I love you

By Shicchi Kurosaki

Di pagi yang cerah itu….

"Kaien…." Teriakku dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mimpi buruk, pikirku. Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya aku memimpikan orang itu. Orang yang dulu pernah singgah di hatiku. Aaahhh… kenapa harus jadi seperti ini siih…

Oh, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku 15 tahun. Aku Siswi SMU kelas dua. Aku tidak terlalu pintar ataupun bodoh. Aku tak terlalu menunjukkan diri di depan kelas. Lebih sering bergaul dengan teman laki-laki namun aku tidak tomboy. Kau tau maksudku 'kan?

Aku sekolah di Karakura high school. Yaaah sekolah yang penuh kenangan yang cukup unik. Dari murid-murid yang super jail hingga guru yang akhirnya curhat dengan anak muridnya tentang kehidupannya. Kau bisa bayangkan itu. Kau mau dengar kisahku yang unik?

NORMAL Point of View

"Rukia… waktunya sarapan…" teriak ibunya dari bawah.

"Iya ibu…." Kata Rukia. Setelah memakai seragam sekolah, merapikan rambutnya dan setelah dia merasa cukup akhirnya dia turun ke ruang makan.

"Kau ini jangan lupa sarapan, nanti lemas…" kata Ibunya. Rukia hanya tersenyum jail sambil tertawa lalu mengambil makanannya.

"Ohayou Kuchiki," kata teman sebangkunya Momo. Rukia langsung membalas sapaannya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sekarang ini hari rabu, kan? Sejak pak Ukitake pindah ke sekolah lain, kita jadi menganggur saat pelajaran olah raga ya…" kata Momo

"Tapi… kalian tak tau kalau akan ada guru baru. Yang kerennya, dia baru 19 tahun loooh…" kata temannya yang duduk di depannya.

"Benarkah? Berarti masih kuliah dong…? Apakah dia kerja sambilan ya?" tanya Rukia. Semuanya pada menggeleng.

"Hey… guru baru itu datang… waaah kawaiiii…." Kata Nanao. Semua pada duduk di tempat masing-maing. Hingga akhirnya guru yang mereka bicarakan itu datang.

"Haaah…. Di…dia…" ucap Rukia takjub. Wajahnya yang tampak muda dengan seius namun masih menampakkan senyuman buat murid barunya.

"Ya, saya sensei kalian yang baru menggantikan Ukitake-sensei yang telah pindah ke sekolah lain," katanya. Semua terdiam. Semua mata memandangnya. Dengan tatapan takjub karena sensei mereka kali ini masih mahasiswa.

"Kawai…" rata-rata semua siswi bergumam begitu. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia. Dia hanya heran melihat semua teman wanitanya bertingkah ala fans girl.

"Ano… Ise-chan…kenapa mereka semua begitu?" tanya Rukia. Nanao hanya menggeleng tanpa memeperhatikan wajah Rukia. Wajahnya masih tak berpaling dari sensei itu.

"Yah… ore wa Ichigo Kurosaki" Kata sensei baru itu.

"I..ichigo?" gumam Rukia terkejut.

"Kalian semua boleh memanggil saya dengan Ichi-sensei." Katanya. Semua wanita yang ada disitu hanya mengangguk senang, sebagian teriak centil mengatakan 'dengan-senang-hati-sensei'.

"Sekarang, karena saya guru baru disini kalian boleh memilih pelajaran kita kali ini. Kalian mau praktek di lapangan atau teori di kelas?" tanya. Akhirnya semua memilih untuk praktek di lapangan.

"Tim putri berjumlah enam orang, begitu juga tim putra," jelas sensei itu sambil membawa bola basket. Di sebelah kanan sudah ada Rukia dan Momo sementara di sebelah kiri ada Hitsugaya dan Renji.

"Kalahkan kami ladies…" kata Ikaku di belakang Hitsugaya. Momo hanya tersenyum enteng.

"Siap… mulai…" kata Sensei seraya melambungkan bolanya ke atas. Momo menangkap bola itu lalu berlari ke arah ring tim putra. Hitsugaya menghadang Momo di belakangnya.

"Hey… menyerahlah…" kata Hitsugaya bernafas di leher Momo membuatnya blushing. Namun Momo langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan mengoper bolanya ke Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan…" kata Momo sambil melempar bolanya kea rah Tatsuki yang sendiri.

"Yosh…" kata Tatsuki sambil men-dribble bola menuju ring putra. Di depannya ada Hisagi dan Renji, namun dengan lihainya dia menghindari mereka berdua.

"Rukia… ambil…" kata Tatsuki sambil melempar bola tersebut kea rah Rukia yang ada di sampingnya.

"Masukkan," gumam Ichigo-sensei pelan. Kemudian, Rukia melompat dan memasukkan bola ke ring itu.

"Priiiiiiiiiiiit….." Ichigo sensei membunyikan pluitnya, setelah 30 menit kemudian, pertandingan telah berakhir.

"Aku tak percaya kalau di kelas ini tim basket putrid lebih bagus daripada pria," kata Ichigo.

"Mereka hanya beruntung, sensei…" kata Renji. Rukia langsung menghajar muka Renji dengan tendangan di kakinya.

"Itai…" kata Renji sambil mengelus wajahnya.

"Mereka selalu kalah, sensei…" kata Rukia tersenyum. Ichigo juga tersenyum. Namun, wajah Rukia kini mengamati setiap inci wajah gurunya.

"Kaien-dono…" gumamnya. Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia, dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia yang kaget langsung sadar dari lamunannya kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei…" kata Rukia sambil menunduk menyembunyikan blushingnya.

Kuchiki Mansion…

"Kenapa aku selalu teringat sensei itu?" kata Rukia. Momo yang ada disampingnya hanya membolak-balik majalahnya.

"Jangan bilang kamu jatuh cinta dengan Ichi-sensei, Kuchiki-san…" kata Momo melirik Rukia. Rukia hanya diam, kemudian dia berjalan menghadap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia duduk di daun jendela itu sambil merasakan angina yang bertiup menghancurkan rambutnya.

"Entahlah, Hinamori…" katanya.

"Aku merasa dia sangat mirip dengan Kaien-dono," katanya. Momo menghela nafas.

"Lupakan masa lalumu, Kuchiki." Kata Momo yang juga ikut berdiri disamping Rukia. Rukia terdiam. Dia memeluk erat lututnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu, Hinamori…" kata Rukia. Kini air matanya mengalir deras. Momo hanya mengelus punggung Rukia sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Ssssh…" kata Momo pelan. Namun Rukia tetap gemetaran.

"Aku… tidak bisa menolong Kaien… sekarang… orang yang menyerupai wajahnya datang kembali ke kehidupanku, seolah-olah…" Rukia menggantung kata-katanya.

"Masa laluku akan terulang lagi," kata Rukia. Momo tersenyum.

"Rukia… mungkin itu maksudnya. Kau harus memperbaiki kesalahanmu saat bersama Kaien," kata Momo. Rukia mengarah ke Momo.

"Memperbaiki kesalahan?" tanya Rukia. Momo mengangguk.

"Kalau memang Rukia dengan Ichi-sensei nantinya, jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang telah kamu lakukan terhadap Kaien," kata Rukia.

"Tapi… ngomong-ngomong…" Kali ini Momo yang menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa benar Rukia menyukai Ichi-sensei?" tanya Momo. Rukia, kini wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah?" tanyanya sambil memegang wajahnya yang panas. Momo hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau sembunyikan lagi," kata Momo tertawa.

"I…ia…" kata Rukia menunduk.

"Waaah… cinta pandangan pertama ya?" kata Momo sambil tertawa.

"Momo diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

Di tempat lain…

"Kenapa aku jadi mengingat dia, ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Namanya Rukia Kuchiki, ya…" gumamnya lagi. dia mengingat senyuman, cara Rukia bermain basket, caranya tertawa, dan lainnya.

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada muridku?"

**** To Be Continue****

Nya-ha!

Maaf minna Shicchi udah lama tak update story –di baker-... Maaf juga kalau satu chapter ini Cuma sedikit –kabur dari readers-

Yaaaah… ada yang kangen ama shicchi gak? –ngarep-

Readers: buuuuuhhhh…. –ngelempar karung beras-

Author: hiks.. jahat ahhh….

Ichigo: kok gue jadi guru? Gue baru 17 tahun tauuu kau tambahkan 2 tahun pula

Rukia: kaien donooooooo –nangis gajebo-

Ichigo: ru-rukia…. Jangan nangis… nanti…

Rukia: -muka blushing- nanti….?

Ichigo: nanti… bisa banjir nih panggung, gue ngepelnya capek tau!

Rukia n author: -sweat drop-

Author: ok deh… mari kita ripyu bersama ^^ -plak-

Ripyu anda akan sangat membantu warga yang ada di jalur gaza –plak-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is update desuuuuu –toa mode-

Disclaimer

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

"Namanya Rukia Kuchiki, ya…" gumamnya lagi. dia mengingat senyuman, cara Rukia bermain basket, caranya tertawa, dan lainnya.

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada muridku?"

**Sensei I love you**

By Shicchi Kurosaki

**Chapter 2 **

Hari kedua Ichigo mengajar disekolah itu, tapi kepalanya masih saja di kelilingi oleh muridnya yang dia jumpai kemarin. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Tidak… jangan sempat hal itu terjadi lagi," gumamnya. Dia terus berjalan menuju ruang guru hingga dia berpapasan dengan Hinamori Momo.

"Ohayou sensei," kata Hinamori sambil mengarahkan senyumnya.

"Ohayou Hinamori-san," kata Ichigo membalas senyumannya.

"Sensei hari ini ada waktu senggang tidak?" tanya Hinamori sambil memegang bukunya yang tebal dan banyak.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian ada pertandingan basket minggu depan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, karena itu kami meminta Sensei mengajari kami bermain basket. Sekaligus menjadi pelatih kami." Kata Hinamori.

"Baiklah, bagaimana sepulang sekolah? Katakan kepada temanmu untuk berkumpul di lapangan sepulang sekolah," kata Ichigo. Hinamori langsung memasang raut wajah yang riang.

"Arigatou sensei," kata Hinamori kemudian pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Momo-chan, kamu dari mana saja? aku menunggumu lama tau…" kata Rukia ngomel. Namun Hinamori hanya tersenyum innocent membuat Rukia hanya memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah kau dan Hitsugaya sudah jadian yah?" tanya Rukia asal.

"Ahh, Kuchiki. Aku dengan Hitsugaya? Anak urakan itu? Yang benar saja!" kata Momo

"Hey, siapa yang kau sebut urakan nona manja?" tanya Hitsugaya yang mendengar perkataan Hinamori tentang dirinya. Hinamori langsung menghadap Hitsugaya dengan pose menggembungkan pipinya.

"He…hey, kenapa dengan posemu itu?" kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata, terkejut dengan expressi yang dikeluarkan Hinamori yang menunjukkan dirinya kepada Hitsugaya bertapa mempesonannya dia.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Hinamori sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh! Dasar perempuan manja," kata Hitsugaya lalu pergi keluar.

"Sudahlah, Momo-chan… kamu tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Rukia yang mengingat ada percakapan yang hendak dibahas namun tertunda karena incident tadi.

"Oh, nanti kita pulang sekolah kesekolah dulu, karena Ichigo-sensei mau mengajarkan kita bermain bola basket," kata Momo sambil tersenyum, lain dengan Rukia, dia malah deg-deg-ser.

"E…Eh?"

"Kenapa Rukia-chan? Bukankah itu bagus? Kita punya pelatih baru sejak…" Momo berhenti berbicara.

"Pindahnya Kaien-sensei…" kata Rukia lirih. Momo merasa bersalah dengan kata-kata barusan kemudian langsung memeluk Rukia.

"Nee, Rukia-chan… jangan ungkit masa lalu," kata Momo. Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku hanya terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya," kata Rukia sambil menggenggam roknya.

"Kita harus bisa memenangkan perlombaan ini. Juga pesan terakhir Kaien-sensei," kata Momo membuat Rukia tersenyum.

"Kau benar!"

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Ayo semuanya yang semangat kalau mau menang!" kata Ichigo kepada muridnya.

"Hai, sensei!" kata mereka semua. Mata Ichigo tertuju kepada seorang gadis kecil yang berusaha men-dribble bolanya menuju keranjang lawan.

"Yosh… Rukia-chan, Ganbatte!" ucap Momo dibelakangnya. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. Di depannya ada Renji Abarai dengan tubuhnya yang proposional menghalangi Rukia. Namun, karena tubuhnya yang kecil mampu membuat Renji terkecoh.

"Argh! Sial!" kata Renji kemudian berlari mengejar Rukia.

"Yosh! Kerja bagus Kuchiki!" kata Inoue yang juga berlari mendampingi Rukia.

Plosh…

"Yeeeeeeeeei! Kita mencetak angka!" kata Rukia sambil memeluk Momo dan Orihime.

"Baguslah~ kali ini kita pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini…" kata Momo senang.

"Mite… Sensei! Apakah kemampuan kami sudah bagus?" tanya Rukia memalingkan wajahnya menuju Ichigo yang daritadi memandang wajah Rukia.

"Eh? Umm… iya… kalian sangat bagus bermain. Aku yakin kalian bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu," kata Ichigo dengan senyumnya yang Oh! So sexy.

"K-kawai…" gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Se-sensei!" panggil Orihime yang mendekati Ichigo dengan perasaan yang gugup.

"Iya, ada apa Inoue?" tanya Ichigo santai menatap Inoue samil tersenyum mempertambah semburat merah di pipi gadis bohai itu.

"A-ano… sensei… te.-teterimalah ini!" kata Inoue sambil membungkukkan badannya, keuda tangannya mengarah kedepan dengan sepucuk surat diujung jemari itu.

"Aaah, surat ya. arigatou Inoue." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum ramah, tak lama kemudian dia menyimpannya di saku bagian kanannya. Gadis yang ada didepannya hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Su-suratku diterima!" gumam anak itu seraya lompat-lompat gaje menyusul temannya.

"Haaaaaaah… dasar yang benar saja memberi surat kepada Ichigo-sensei?" gumam Momo sambil berjalan menuju bangku. Rukia yang daritadi hanya diam mulai berjalan.

"Kuchiki," panggil seseorang. Ya, ichigo yang memanggilnya. Seketika tubuh Rukia mendadak terkena demam panggung alias gugup.

"H-hai, sensei!" katanya sambil mendekati Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah temui aku disini? Aku akan mengajarkanmu bermain basket." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang calm.

"Ba-baiklah, sensei." Kata Rukia kemudian menjauh darinya menuju tempat duduk Momo. Rukia melihat dari kejauhan Hinamori Momo, sahabatnya sedang bertengkar-lagi- dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Aaaaah, romantisnya," gumamnya.

Skip_time, sepulang sekolah Rukia-sendirian- memasuki ruangan olahraga. Terlihat disitu Ichigo yang sedang memutar bola basketnya dengan ujung jarinya. Begitu mempesona, menurut Rukia.

"Se-sensei," kata Rukia sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk kemudian menghentikan aksinya. Sambil men-dribble bola dia mendekati Rukia.

"Dribble; tekhnik yang sering digunakan untuk menggiring bola menuju ring," gumam Ichigo masih men-dribble bola tersebut. Rukia hanya mengangguk. Tubuhnya masih kaku. Diam. Terpesona akan sosok sang guru olahraga yang daritadi hanya memantulkan sebuah bola kelantai.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat rebut bola ini dari tanganku," kata-kata Ichigo membuyarkan lamunannya tentang si-guru olahraga itu. Tak lama kemudian dengan ragu namun pasti dia mencoba merebut bola tersebut. Alhasil, jangankan merebut bola, menyentuhnya saja tidak bisa.

"Se-sensei! Aku lelah. Sensei seperti character di komik slam dunk deh," kata Rukia sambil meraih botol minumannya.

"Aahahaha… tidak juga. Itulah gunanya aku melatihmu." Kata Ichigo tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa sensei hanya melatihku? Kenapa Momo atau yang lain tidak diajak?" tanya Rukia. YEEEH! Jack pot! Kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan Ichigo berhasil membuat Ichigo bungkam alias terdiam.

'Ke-kenapa aku hanya mengajak dia?' tanya Ichigo lagi dalam hati. Seolah-olah baru menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

"Lupakan saja, sensei. Aku senang bisa dilatih private oleh sensei." Kata Rukia tersenyum manis hingga mampu membuat Ichigo bluuu~sh.

"Ki-kita lanjutkan latihannya," kata Ichigo.

"Hai!"

**Next Day **

"Rukia-chan? Mau pulang?" tanya Momo yang tadinya berlari mendekati temannya.

"Tidak Momo, hari ini aku mau latihan basket bersama Ichigo-sensei," kata Rukia diiringi blush tipis di pipinya.

TEP! Sepasang telinga mendengar percakapan mereka. Tiga orang gadis yang memainkan pena dan bukunya yang ada didalam locker masing-masing sambil mendengar omongan Rukia dan Momo. Setelah kepergian Rukia menuju ruang olahraga, taklama kemudian Momo pergi menuju gerbang sekolah. Ketiga gadis tadi, dengan serempak menutup lockernya dan membentuk formasi -?- hingga wanita yang ditengah, si ketua menatap sinis kearah punggung Rukia.

"Tch! Dasar. Sudah mulai berani mengganggu targetku," kata seseorang yang ada di tengah diantara tiga wanita itu. Sambil memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang itu.

"Aaah, dia hanyalah seorang Kuchiki. Aku mendengar kasusnya dua tahun yang lalu disekolah ini." Kata wanita yang disebelah kiri.

"Ya, dan itu bisa kita jadikan senjata untuk melawannya," kata wanita yang ada disebelah kanan.

"well, well, baiklah. Kita harus bergerak cepat. Aku tidak mau targetku diambil serangga seperti dia," kata wanita yang ditengah itu lagi, diiringi anggukan kedua temannya.

Disudut lain -emang petinju?- ada Rukia yang menarik nafas kemudian membuka knop pintu. Ekspressi wajahnya seketika berubah drastic saat melihat sang guru mencoba membuat 'three point' dan dengan mudahnya bola tersebut masuk ke ring, hal itu mempertambah kekaguman sang Kuchiki kepada Ichigo.

"Sugoooi!" kata Rukia kemudian memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aaah, kamu tidak sopan. Sudah datang bukannya memberi salam malah mengintip," kata Ichigo becanda. Rukia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hari ini sensei mau mengajariku tentang apa?" tanya Rukia sambil memantulkan bola basketnya, kemudian dia membutar bola basket itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Hmm… hari ini aku tidak ada niat untuk mengajarimu bermain basket, Rukia." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang cukup sendu.

"Kenapa? Sensei sudah kesekian kalinya membuat lelucon kepadaku, aku tidak akan percaya lagi." kata Rukia masih memutar bolanya pada satu tumpuan diujung jarinya.

"Aku… akan pindah mengajar dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirku mengajar disini." Kata Ichigo. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Rukia tak sengaja menjatuhkan bolanya ke lantai. Hingga bola itu menggelinding kearah yang lebih jauh dari Rukia.

"So-sonna…" katanya. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir begitu cepat.

"Ru-rukia…"

"Dame! Sensei tidak boleh pergi, tidak boleh." Kata Rukia sambil terduduk lesu dilantai.

"Rukia… kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil merengkuh gadi mungil itu. Tak lama kemudian Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pelukan Ichigo. Mata hazel itu terbuka lebar. Tangannya masih belum membalas peluka gadis mungil itu, namun perlahan tangannya mengelus pelan rambut Rukia.

"Jangan pergi, sensei… A-aku… aku menyukai sensei. Aishiteru…" kata Rukia membuat mata hazel itu semakin terkejut, namun hal itu bisa dia atasi. Perlahan dia tersenyum dengan tangannya yang masih membelai rambut Rukia.

"Kau tau," bisik Ichigo ditelinga Rukia "aku hanya becanda," kata Ichigo.

1

2

Dalam hitungan ke-3 Rukia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan mengubah ekspressinya 180 derajat berbeda.

"Sensei jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" kata Rukia sambil memukul bahu kekar Ichigo. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa lepas melihat ekspressi muridnya yang tadinya menangis sekarang teriak-teriak.

"Aahahahahaha, gomen, gomen." Kata Ichigo. Rukia yang kini sudah seperti tomat kelewat matang masih memukul Ichigo hingga tangan mungil itu dihentikan oleh kedua tangan kekarnya Ichigo. Dalam seketika mata violet itu bertemu dengan mata hazel musim gugur itu.

"Se-sen…"

"Shhhhtttt!" telunjuk Ichigo mendarat di bibir mungil Rukia. Ichigo kemudian mengecup kening Rukia.

"Aishiteru yo, Rukia." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk Rukia. Yang dipeluk hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Inoue? Dia-"

"Suratnya samasekali belum dibaca, bahkan aku tidak minat membacanya." Kata Ichigo enteng.

"Tapi sensei-"

"Kalau sedang berdua panggil Ichigo saja, dan biarkan aku menikmati pelukan hangat ini sebenatr saja." kata Ichigo lagi. Rukia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Hai, Ichigo." Katanya.

Tak terasa…

Sepasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kalian berdua akan merasakan akibatnya," ucapnya datar.

~TBC~

Maaf kalau banyak typo. Solanya Shicchi ngetiknya jam tengah tiga pagi 0.0 malah jam 8 paginya musti T.O lagi~ aiiihhhh

Well, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen telat update T.T

Pasti udah pada lupa ama nihh fanfic T.T tapi sebisa mungkin Shicchi bakalan update ASAP again. Okeh, readers jangan marah ya ^^v please review this.

**WARNING**

**OOC -maybe-, Typo (always) berserakan**

**Don't like don't read**

**But REVIEW!**

**D I S C L A I M E R**

**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

Sepasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sinis. "Kalian berdua akan merasakan akibatnya," ucapnya datar.

**Sensei, I Love You**

**Kurosaki Shicchi**

Chapter #3

Hari ketiga Ichigo mengajar disitu. Senyum tipisnya tetap terpasang disitu. Dan seperti dihari pertama dia mengajar, masih banyak siswa siswi di SMU Karakura itu menatap kagum pada guru olahraga ini. Ternyata tidak hanya ketampanan yang dia miliki itu yang telah mencuri perhatian murid disitu, keahliannya dibidang olahraga juga tidak diragukan lagi.

"O-ohayou, Kurosaki-sensei…"

Kata-kata itu yang paling sering didengar oleh si guru berbakat ini. Rata-rata siswi disitu yang memberikan salam. Mata hael itu akhirnya menemukan objek yang dicarinya.

Rukia Kuchiki

Dia melihat kalau gadis pujaannya itu sedang bersenda gurau dengan temannya yang bercepol satu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan jalannya menuju kantor guru.

"Nee, Kuchiki-san… kau nekad sekali ya nembak Ichi-sensei…" kata Momo berbisik-bisik, tentu saja tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin mengambil resiko kalau tau guru terkenal disekolah itu jadian dengan muridnya sendiri.

"Ahahha… habis dia mengerjaiku," kata Rukia sambil membereskan buku-bukunya di lokernya.

"Huh! Ternyata kau diluan yang memulai ya… Kuchiki!" kata seseorang setelah menggebrak pintu loker Rukia.

"Se-senna-chan?" ucap Momo kaget. Senna tersenyum licik.

"Dengar ya, Kuchiki. Aku tau kau itu ada maksud untuk mendekati Ichi-sensei! Huh! Dasar perempuan nakal!" sembur Senna sekuat mungkin menyebabkan beberapa murid disitu memperhatikan mereka.

"Hey, kau tidak malu dilihatin orang begitu?" cibir Momo kesal.

"Malu? Seharusnya temanmu ini yang kau tanyakan begitu! Kau tau apa kesalahan dia dimasa lalu!" teriak Senna tanpa memikirkan keadaan disekitarnya. Mendengar perkataan itu Rukia terbelalak kaget. Tangannya gemetar.

"Ki-kita pergi dari sini, Momo." Kata Rukia memegang tangan Momo sembari mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

"Huh! Terus saja kau berlari dariku, dan juga dari takdir yang mengatakan kalau kau itu **bawa sial**!" kata Senna namun tidak digubris oleh Rukia. Mata violet itu masih terbelalak.

'Bawa… sial…' batinnya. Badannya berguncang. Seketika kepalanya mengalami sakit yang amat sangat dan-

**BRUUK!**

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Rukia-san…!"

-O.O-

"Ught…." Mata violet itu terbuka. Hal yang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut jingga yang mencolok.

"Se-sensei…" ucapnya lirih. Didepannya sudah ada Ichigo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengelus kepala Rukia. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Baguslah…" kata Ichigo kemudian berdiri seirama dengan Rukia yang duduk dari tempat tidurnya.

"Maksud perkataan Senna tadi apa?" tanya Ichigo pelan takut terjadi apa-apa lagi terhadap Rukia. Rukia menunduk.

"Ma-maaf… jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya juga tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil duduk lagi untuk melihat wajah Rukia yang sepertinya menangis. Namun, Rukia menggeleng kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"A-aku adalah penyebab meninggalnya seorang murid disekolah ini," katanya sambil meremas selimut.

**Flashback**

Seorang siswa beridentitas Kaien Shiba –dilihat dari symbol nama yang terletak di dadanya kirinya sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Dia menyusuri anak tangga kemudian membuka pintu yang menjadi penghalang terakhir.

"Kaien-kunnn!" teriak gadis mungil itu memeluk pemuda itu.

"Aahahaha, dasar! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Rukia." Kata Kaien seraya mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan itu. Sementara gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu tersenyum centil.

"Aku menunggu Kaien-kun daritadi. Kemana saja?" tanya Rukia sambil mencondongkan bibirnya kedepan. Kaien menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen… tadi Senna mengomel ingin ditemani kekantin sebentar." Kata Kaien, sesaat ekspresi Rukia berubah dan Kaien tau mengapa.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Jika dia menjahilimu lagi kau bisa bilang padaku," kata Kaien tersenyum. Rukiapun demikian.

"Ayo makaan… aku sudah lapar." Katanya menarik Kaien untuk duduk. Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Tidak. Tidak untuk waktu yang lama karena tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok siswa dengan wajah marah menuju mereka berdua.

"Kaien Shiba! Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi Rukia 'kan?" teriak orang itu sambil mengangkat kerah baju Kaien. Sedangkan Kaien hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Rukia pacarku. Jadi terserah aku dong," katanya datar. Rukia dengan wajah ketakutan langsung menyudutkan diri. Orang itu menatap Rukia tajam.

"Kau… akan segera mendapatkan balasannya, wanita jalang!" ucap orang itu dan-

**BRUK! **Kaien mendaratkan pukulan yang cukup keras hingga orang itu tersungkur kebelakang. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Bukankah ibumu sudah mengajarkanmu tentang tata krama berbicara?" tanya Kaien sambil memandang laki-laki yng tersungkur itu. Kemudian Grimmjow berdiri setelah mengusap darah dibibirnya.

"Kau fikir aku takut, HAH?" katanya kemudian memukul Kaien balik hingga Kaien juga terjatuh namun posisi Kaien sangat tidak beruntung hingga dia hampir terjatuh dari lantai lima.

"KAIEN-KUN!" teriak Rukia menyebabkan Grimmjow memandang Rukia sangar. Kemudian dia mendekati Rukia.

"Kau! Tanpa alasan mengakhiri hubungan kita. Dan ternyata kau sudah bersama dia," kata Grimmjow. Rukia semakin mundur kebelakang.

"A-aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak tahan berpacaran dengan orang kasar sepertimu!" teriak Rukia dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Bullshit!" teriak Grimmjow sambil menarik tangan Rukia paksa.

"Lepaskan! Sakit… Grimmjow…" kata Rukia. Namun perkataan itu tidak diindahkan olehnya, bahkan dia sampai menjambak rambut Rukia. Namun tiba-tiba tendangan mendarat mulus dibagian perutnya Grimmjow. Terlihat disitu Kaien. Grimmjow tersungkur lagi dengan jarak agak jauh darinya.

"Kaien…kun…" kata Rukia takut. Kaien tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju Rukia. Namun dia melupakan orang yang tadi dia pukul sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Mata violet itu terbelalak.

"KAIEN-KUN! AWASS!" teriak Rukia nyaring. Namun Kaien yang baru saja ingin melihat kebelakang sudah ditinju pipinya oleh Grimmjow. Dan dikarenakan Kaien dekat dengan ujung lantai lima dia terjatuh dan-

BRUUK

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Apa itu?"

"Hyaaaaa! Ada yang jatuh!"

Seorang gadis berambut violet dengan kunciran satu mengikuti kerumunan tadi. Seketika mata jingganya yang mencolok terbelalak lebar.

"ONII-CHAAAN!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang badan yang terjatuh dari lantai atas tadi. Badannya sudah dipenuhi darah yang keluar dari kepalanya yang bocor.

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaan!" teriak gadis itu lagi dengan air mata yang berlinang. Kemudian dia melihat keatas. Terlihat disitu gadis berambut hitam kebiruan menutup matanya dan disebelahnya orang berambut biru dengan cengiran lebar dibibirnya menandakan kalau dia senang.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA! KUBUNUH KAUUUU!" teriak gadis yang menangis tadi. Hanya itu yang diucapkannya sejak datangnya ambulance mengangkat jenazah Kaien tadi. Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil Kuchiki tadi menangis terisak.

"Sudahlah, Senna-chan…" ucap gadis berambut orange dengan tubuhnya yang sexy.

"Tidak! Dia sudah membunuh Kaien-niichan! Aku harus membunuhnya!" teriak Senna lagi hingga temannya langsung memeluknya.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya! Grimmjow pelakunya!" teriak Rukia.

"Kau pembohong! Kau pembunuuuuuh!" teriak Senna.

'Gomenne… kaien-kun….'

**End of flashback**

"Karena itu… Senna sangat membenciku… Meskipun Grimmjow sudah mengakui perbuatannya dan sekarang sudah dipenjara, namun tetap saja dia menyalahkanku." kata Rukia tersenyum getir. Ichigo hanya terdiam.

"Sudahlah… dia hanya shock melihat kakaknya yang terbunuh," kata Ichigo. "…mungkin suatu saat dia akan menyadari kesalahannya," kata Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia juga demikian.

"Arigato… Ichigo…" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yo! Aku harus keruanganku. Aku harus mengoreksi kertas ulangan murid kelas satu," kata Ichigo. Setelah Rukia mengangguk dia pergi menuju kantornya.

-O.O-

Tok tok tok

Ichigo sedang memeriksa kertas ulangan muridnya dikelas langsung memberi aba-aba 'masuk' tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang wanita masuk keruangannya.

"Sensei~" katanya dengan suara yang menggoda.

"Iya? Ada perlu apa, Nelliel?" tanya Ichigo tanpa memperhatikan muridnya yang kini berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Ichi-sensei dengan Kuchiki-san pacaran ya? aku melihatnya semalam diruang olahraga…" tanya Nell berdiri didepan Ichigo dengan dibatasi meja kerja.

"Hm?" Ichigo langsung menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya kemudian mendongak menghadap Nell yang berdiri. Dia melihat Nell dengan pakaiannya yang sempit. Dadanya yang besar sudah sesak dengan pakaiannya yang sempit serta rok yang sangat pendek diatas lutut dan Ichigo bisa perkirakan kalau Nell tidak memakai bra.

"Pakaianmu sangat buruk dan dapat mengundang kejahatan. Besok gantilah dengan yang lebih sopan." Kata Ichigo datar kemudian melanjutkan koreksinya. Nell mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Hmmm… aku begini untukmu, Sensei~" kata Nell sambil menggerakkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri. Ichigo menghela nafas kemudian berdiri menuju lemarinya.

"Kau mendengarkanku 'kan Senseii~" panggil Nell sedikit manja. Namun Ichigo hanya menghela nafas sambil mengambil dokumen dari lemarinya.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang sibuk." Kata Ichigo tanpa melihat Nell. Melihat tingkah Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya, dia langsung mendekati Ichigo.

"Sensei… jadi pacarku ya?" tanya Nell. Ichigo kaget kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya ke Nell.

"A-apa?" tanya Ichigo kaget. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Sensei beraninya menolakku! Kalau begitu akan kubuat Sensei tidak menjadi milik Kuchiki juga!" kata Nell.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo. Nell hanya tersenyum kemudian merobek pakaiannya dibagian bahunya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ichigo. Nell hanya tersenyum sangar dan mulai mencopot kancing bajunya hingga separuh dadanya menyembul keluar.

"Ichi-sensei… ini yang terakhir. Putuskan Rukia dan jadilah pacarku." Kata Nell. Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya Nell mengerti maksudnya.

"Baik! Kalau itu mau sensei!" katanya kemudian merobek ujung roknya hingga pahanya yang putih mulus dan sedikit panties-nya terekspos.

"TOLOOOOONG! ICHI-SENSEI JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL INI!" teriak Nell. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya saat Nell mulai terduduk dilantai sambil menjauhi Ichigo.

"Hey kau! Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" kata Ichigo. Nell hanya tersenyum licik.

"JANGAAAAAAAN! KUMOHON SENSEI!" teriak Nell, namun Ichigo hanya tetap berdiri didepan lemarinya.

"Berhentilah, Nell. Nanti orang berfikir kalau aku berbuat yang aneh-aneh terhadapmu!" kata Ichigo marah. Nell tetap tersenyum sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

**BRAAAAK **

Pintu terbuka. Terlihat jelas disitu ada Byakuya-wakil kepala sekolah beserta guru dan murid-murid yang lain mendekati asal suara tadi. Dan semua yang melihat hal ini terkejut. Termasuk Rukia Kuchiki yang menyaksikannya.

"Byakuya-sensei!" teriak Nell sambil berlari menghampiri Byakuya. Byakuya memperhatikan kondisi fisik Nell. Ichigo memasang wajah cemas.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Baru tiga hari kau mengajar disini, kau sudah berani melakukan hal ini kepada muridmu sendiri!" kata Byakuya dingin.

"Tapi aku-"

"KAU DIPECAT!"

Dan dengan dilontarkannya kata-kata itu menyebabkan mata violet itu terbelalak lebar. Sementara gadis berambut hijau itu hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

To Be Continued

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa bagaimana? Gomen kalau updatenya lama banget dan akhir-akhir ini FBI miskin review baik dirating T atau M *ketauan author sering mampir ke rating M.

Review yah… please. Biar updatenya lebih ceped XD

**Ciao!**


End file.
